24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 9:00am-10:00am
Summary Jack Bauer works to get undercover with the group of terrorists and discover their target is a place Jack knows very well. Kim Bauer takes Megan Matheson from her house but Gary Matheson persues the two. David Palmer and Eric Rayburn disagree on how to deal with the nuclear crisis Episode Guide Previously on "24" *President David Palmer is advised of the nuclear bomb scheduled to go off during the day by Eric Rayburn. *Kate Warner speaks to a private investigator about Reza Naiyeer's possible terrorist connections to Syed Ali. *Kim Bauer spurns Jack's attempts to rekindle their relationship, claiming that seeing him reminds her of her mother's death. *Gary Matheson yells at his wife, Carla and injures his daughter, Megan *Jack Bauer is advised of the nuclear threat at CTU. He shoots and kills Marshall Goren and requests a hacksaw. The following takes place between 9:00am and 10:00am. 09:00:00 Lynne Kresge is advising President Palmer about the NSA's response to the nuclear threat and requests permission to advise the staff at their Quantico division, a staff of roughly six or seven hundred. Palmer approves upon condition that the information will be contained and warns that the concern of mass hysteria is just as serious as the nuclear threat itself. In an undisclosed warehouse, several men are loading nuclear materials onto a van which is then shipped out. Gary Matheson continues a phone call with a business associate. Kim sneaks Megan out of the room while Gary is distracted, and Carla gives her the keys to the SUV, telling them to get away as far as possible. Gary threatens to kill Kim if she leaves, but she drives off anyway. 9:04:51 Michelle briefs Jack on several possible accomplices of Joseph Wald, one of which Jack recognizes as Eddie Grant, a friend of his from when he was undercover before. Jack cautions that, once he's in place, he wants no CTU personnel in sight. He looks over the Los Angeles skyline to see what could be destroyed in the event that the nuclear bomb explodes over the city. The helicopter lands, and Jack calls George Mason to ask about Kim's status. Mason informs him that Kim was not at the house when CTU personnel arrived and insists that Jack relax. Jack simply insists that Mason and his people find Kim. He then calls Kim's cell phone and leaves her another voicemail asking her to go to Aunt Carol's. Lynne advises Palmer that the press wants to know why he cut short his fishing trip and offers to have Jenny address the media, but Palmer insists on addressing them personally. When Eric Rayburn objects, Palmer re-emphasizes the need to prevent mass hysteria. Tony Almeida asks Paula Schaeffer to give him an update. She asks if they should be working from outside Los Angeles due to the nuclear threat, and he tells her to try and tune out from the rumors that she hears. Mason follows up on some intel on forged passports in Culver City, and sends over the very agent waiting at the Matheson home to pick up Kim. Tony protests, re-emphasizing the promise made to Jack to get Kim out of the city, but Mason rebuffs this, insisting that this window be taken advantage of. Jack arrives at Atlas Auto Wreckers and asks Chris to get Joseph Wald for him. Chris denies that Joseph is there, but Jack insists on speaking to him. Eddie Grant appears and accuses Jack of being the one who put Joseph in prison, which Jack denies. Several of Jack's thugs attack Jack, but Jack tells them he knows about Marshall Goren and tells Eddie he has a present for Joe. The "present" is Goren's decapitated head. With Eddie's trust secured, both men smile, and Eddie says, "Jack's back." 09:12:01...09:12:02...09:12:03... 09:16:14 President Palmer notices Ron Wieland speaking with Jenny while he jokes with the media. Once the reporters are dismissed, Jenny informs Palmer that Ron is putting the pieces together despite the fact that Palmer only learned an hour before. When asked how he discovered the secret, Jenny tells Palmer that he most likely pulled in many favors with Palmer's staff. Palmer instructs Jenny to keep her eye on Ron, but not to go out of her way to distance the press. As Kim drives towards the police station, Megan rubs her head where she was hit and complains about the pain. Kim is blocked by construction and turns down an alley, but Gary blocks them in with his car, and they are similarly blocked in back by a backing van. Gary tells Megan to get out of the SUV; she refuses. Gary uses the remote to unlock the SUV, and Kim and Megan get out of the vehicle and run. Gary attempts to lure Megan out of hiding by telling her that Kim will only try to hurt her. 09:20:01 Jack arrives at the back lot to be introduced to Dave who criticizes Eddie for allowing Jack to arrive. Eddie and Jack try to reassure Dave, who doesn't believe Jack's cover story, and insists on checking the story against prison records. Paula, Tony, and Michelle scramble to enter the data to corroborate Jack's story for Dave to find. Meanwhile, Dave and Eddie disbelieve Jack's lie about his prison sentence, which Jack reassures will check out. Finally, the data is uploaded and appears on Dave's computer just as Eddie prepares a pistol to kill Jack. Eddie chastises Dave for mistrusting Jack. 09:24:03...09:24:04...09:24:05... 09:28:28 Palmer asks Rayburn for an update, which is not optimistic. Rayburn assures the President that he is doing everything in his power to prevent an explosion, but still encourages a discussion with the Pentagon in the event that his efforts fail. Lynne informs Palmer that Ron Wieland has secured network airtime to break the story about the rumor of the threat in spite of having no factual leads. Palmer instructs Lynne to set up a private interview with Wieland on condition that no one knows about it. He also instructs her to summon Secret Service Agent Armus, which gives her pause, but she accepts both instructions. Jack is maintaining his cover by provoking an argument with Dave, which Eddie intervenes in. Eddie informs Jack that Joe is busy and to come back around 4PM tomorrow. Jack protests, but finally relents and tries to leave. Jack calls Mason and lets him know that he's being shut out, but that he knows they're packing charges, and that they're involved. Mason instructs Jack to stick with Eddie's group, and Jack improvises by causing a false start in the car he is sitting in so that he has an excuse to stay a little longer to buy him some time. 09:33:50 Mason looks at an NSA brief regarding the terrorist attack which shows the probability of attack to be 89-93 percent. He packs his briefcase and prepares to leave. Before he can exit the building, Tony asks him where he's going, and he responds that he's going to Bakersfield. Tony accuses him of trying to get outside the blast radius. George counters that Tony doesn't have access to his intel and tells him to simply do his job. 09:36:21...09:36:22...09:36:23... 09:40:46 Gary pulls up his car in view of where Kim and Megan are hiding. Megan complains about the pain, and that she feels funny. Kim insists that they have to leave the hiding place, but Megan doesn't feel well enough to leave. Kim instructs Megan to wait in hiding under some boxes while she goes to make a phone call. Kate Warner calls Ralph Burton and tells him that she failed to obtain Reza's wallet. Ralph instructs Kate to acquire Reza's passport to learn where he has travelled over the last six months. Kate walks out to Reza's car to search for the passport, write down the dates, and replace the passport before Reza arrives asking her what she is doing. She tells her that she has to move the car for the catering vans, but Reza asks her how she can do so without the keys, which he has. She says that she was just looking for them. Reza says that Marie asked him to go get some strawberries, and he would park in a different location when he returns. While Jack notices Eddie's crew packing up, Dave starts an argument with Jack and insists that he leave. Jack tells Eddie that Dave packed the fuses too tight, which angers Dave, and he attacks Jack. Jack simply breaks Dave's ankle and leaves him lying on the ground to return to his facade of attempting to fix the car. 09:46:27...09:46:28...09:46:29... 09:50:52 Kim runs to a pay phone where she can call 911 for assistance, but she is stopped by Gary, who informs her that the police are already pursuing Kim for kidnapping Megan. He then tries to reassure Kim that he means no harm towards Megan and asks to take her home. Kim suggests that Gary make amends with Carla first, which angers Gary. Kim once again breaks loose from Gary and flees, being forced to attack Gary with a crowbar to escape. Kate calls Ralph to tell him Reza's travel dates, which Ralph says he will compare with Syed Ali's to determine if they were ever in the same location at the same time. Marie enters to inform Kate that Reza's parents are arriving early, and they will be ordering lunch. Marie says she feels like everything is under control and thanks Kate for her help with the wedding. Secret Service escorts Ron Wieland to meet with President Palmer at the Presidential retreat. Wieland tells Palmer that he thinks that the alert level has been raised, although he can't reveal his sources. Palmer tries to stall him, telling him he's barking up the wrong tree, but Wieland disagrees. Palmer offers him a seat at a briefing the next day, but Wieland appears insulted by the offer. Palmer tells him that breaking a story of an unsubstantiated threat can cause a panic that is worse than the threat itself. Wieland confirms that there is a threat, but Palmer dismisses it, saying they receive them every day. Wieland protests, but Palmer attempts to assure him that this is a rare exception to his typical openness with the press, and that it is in the best interests of the public. Ron offers to think about it, which Palmer accepts. As soon as Wieland leaves, Palmer calls Armus and instructs him to detain Wieland. 09:57:42 Eddie tells Jack that he's short a man for a job, for which Jack asks for a thousand dollars a day. Eddie tells him that the compensation will be he withholds the information from Joseph, but the price of refusal is that Jack will face the constant threat of retaliation. Jack agrees and gets in the van. Kim runs back to get Megan, only to find she is no longer hiding underneath the cardboard boxes where she was left. Kim panics. As Eddie and his crew drive off, Jack asks what the job is. Eddie answers that they are going to turn a government building into a cemetary. When Jack asks which building, Eddie answers that their target is the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit. Jack responds postively and dons his sunglasses in preparation for the job. 09:59:57...09:59:58...09:59:59...'10:00:00'' Memorable Quotes * '''Eddie Grant: Jack's back! * David Palmer: You're barking up the wrong tree. * Ron Wieland: Well, I don't remember the last time a journalist got a private interview with the President. So my 26 years of professional experience tells me I'm barking up the right tree. * Jack Bauer: He shouldn't have been playing with A-dults. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest Starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Skye McCole Bartusiak as Megan Matheson * Billy Burke as Gary Matheson * Timothy Carhart as Eric Rayburn * Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge * Sara Gilbert as Paula Schaeffer * Laura Harris as Marie Warner * Tracy Middendorf as Carla Matheson * Phillip Rhys as Reza Naiyeer * John Terry as Bob Warner * Tamlyn Tomita as Jenny Dodge * Jim Abele as Ralph Burton * Terry Bozeman as Richard Armus * Michael Holden as Ron Wieland * Douglas O'Keeffe Eddie Grant Co-Starring * Gregory Sporleder as Dave * Jimmi Simpson as Chris * Alicia Bien as Reporter Day 202 202